Fierce Fling
by jennifer williams
Summary: This is a story that takes place in the beginning of the 5th book Hermione's unsure of what she wants in life. In her heart, she knows that she will be with Ron in the future. Everybody knew that. But why does she keep thinking about a certain Slytherin t
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione…"

'_What is so different about Ron this year?' _Hermione thought to herself as she snuck a glance at Ron through her bushy brown hair_. "Why do my feelings for him keep changing?'_

"Hermione…"

'_First he was that annoying guy that kept picking on me in the first year. Then we became friends, although he was still a bit annoying then too. Then we've developed a sort of love/hate relationship that not even I could find any answers to in any books.' _Hermione pondered. She picked up her book and smiled as he scrunched up his face in concentration as he played wizard chess with Harry, who was unbelievably in the lead._ 'Okay, I'll admit last year the relationship may have traveled more toward the love side rather then the hate side. Yet something about him this year is different. Something that made him more a friend rather then boyfriend material.'_

"Hermione…"

'_Maybe it's because we spent the entire summer together.' _Hermione wondered_. 'Living in the same house at Hogwarts is one thing. But practically living together in that horrid house was another. Ron's best side wasn't really shown this summer. But of course nobody's best side could be brought out in that house! Perhaps if I just try to make it work we cou-'_

"HERMIONE!!!"

Hermione jumped as the loud yell broke her train of thought. Dropping her book on her lap, she blushed as everybody in the commonroom stared at her, including Ron. Ginny was standing on the couch with her hands over her mouth yelling Hermione's name. Hermione straighten up and cleared her throat.

"You first years should go to bed now," She said as she waved them up to the dormitories. She gave Ginny a glare. "What's the matter with you? You didn't have to yell my name that loud."

Ginny gaped at Hermione dumbfoundedly as she swept a red strand behind her ear. "Yes, I did! I called your name three times! The only thing left to do was to smack you on the head with your Hogwarts, A History book. But I couldn't find it. What were you thinking about so intently anyway?"

At Ginny's question, Hermione felt a warm blush creep up her face as she tried not look at Ron. Harry, the wonderful friend that he was, realized her embarrassment and tried to distract Ron, who was trying to listen intently.

"Check!" Harry called out as he dramatically moved his queen to face Ron's king. He let out a whoop of glee. "This might be the first time I've ever beaten you mate!"

"Wait what?" Ron stammered, still distracted as he tried to hear Hermione's answer.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the two boys antics and stood up. "Come on Hermione, let's go up to your room."

Ron's eyes followed the two girls go up the stairs laughing to one another. He then felt a prod in his shoulder. Harry was still looking at him expectedly and pointed to the waiting chessboard. The remain pieces were making rude gestures to the other team. As he heard the door upstairs slam shut, Ron flopped back down to his seat and moved his knight.

"Checkmate."

"So Hermione, do you want to tell me what problem had you so engrossed in your mind that you didn't hear me calling you four times?" Ginny said with a grin as she sat on top of Hermione's comforter at the foot of her bed. "I mean I have an idea of what or rather _who_ you were thinking about but I want to hear it from you."

"Well, I was just thinking about how much things have changed. Life isn't as simple as it used to be a few years ago." Hermione said with a sigh to dodge Ginny's question. She leaned on her headboard. "And I'm not even going to get started on all the troubles with the Ministry and You-Know-Who."

Ginny echoed Hermione's sigh. "Yeah, but what could we do about it now? Nothing. Mum's insisting on keeping us in the dark as long as she's able to. Not to mention we're back at Hogwarts. What could happen at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's rule?" Ginny speculated. "The only difference I've seen this year is that horrible Umbridge woman. But don't think you've changed the subject about the person you were thinking of earlier."

"Well, I suppose after this summer I've started seeing him in a different light. I was just thinking about how we became friends in the first year and all we've been through until now." Hermione explained as she played with the red fringes on her pillow. "I mean we've always been friends before and nothing more. Yet now I don't know what we are."

Ginny cringed her nose at Hermione's words. "Well, as much as I don't like to talk about THIS particular guy, who you like Hermione. You don't get a choice on that. No matter how _imperfect_ others see him. You like who you like."

"I know! But we've been friends forever! I mean how could it ever work? I mean its Harry for goodness sake!" Hermione moaned as she turned slightly to the side to hide her smile from Ginny.

"Yes, I know you and Ron have been friends fo- Wait what?!?! Harry?" Ginny shrieked as she turned to face Hermione.

Hermione started laughing at the shocked expression on Ginny's face. "I'm just joking Ginny! I know Harry is only yours."

"But he…I…we couldn't…he's never…" Ginny sputtered as she struggled with her explanation.

Hermione patted Ginny on her back. "Don't worry. In time, I believe he'll feel the same way. But meanwhile you are still taking my advice and getting to know other guys aren't you?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, Michael Corner and I've been in contact all summer and he's asked me to become his girlfriend last night. I haven't given him a reply yet."

"You should go for it! He seems like a genuinely nice guy and he's not bad to look at. Althought he may not be The Boy Who Lived, but it's good to meet other people and enjoy your life while you're young." Hermione replied with an encouraging smile.

"I suppose you're right. I'll talk to Michael tomorrow." Ginny said with a determined nod. She turned to Hermione in surprise. "Before you were talking about Ron weren't you? Or is that what you want to do? Play the field before you date him?"

Hermione fluffed her pillow behind her head and looked up at her enchanted ceiling. To make herself go to sleep each night, she would practice enchanting colorful stars to swirl around on the ceiling. She practiced so often that the stars became permanent and constantly swirled. Hermione suspected that they still swirled all through summer when she was away. Her eyes followed a particularly fast purple star on the left.

"I…I haven't decided. I've started to see Ron in a different light after this summer. He started to grow on me and doesn't annoy me quite so often anymore. Yet, and I know this may sound weird but, it made me see him more as a friend I've gotten used to hanging around with. I've always wondered what it would be like when we get together but now…I just wonder what life would be like without him by my side as nothing more than a friend." Hermione explained slowly, as though trying to sort her words through herself.

Ginny cocked her head to one side. "Perhaps you just need to take your own advice and get to know more guys. After all your experience so far is basically Viktor Krum? And you've had like two snogs with him?" Ginny asked. Hermione's cheeks reddened as she nodded slowly. "And now you're stuck with his letters. Granted to many witches he's a great catch but not for you. Maybe you need someone nearby. And nothing too serious, just a fling for the experience. Are there any guys at Hogwarts that might interest you?"

Hermione grimaced at the thought of the guys in her year. "If the guys in my year are my only choices I think I'd rather stick to Viktor's letters."

Ginny laughed at the look on her friend's face. "Come on! They all can't be that bad. How about Terry Boot? He seems nice and smart. And he's not 'bad to look at' as you phrase it. And he's very interested in Muggle Studies, you'll have something to talk about."

"He's okay, I don't see him as anymore than a friend, if even that." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Hermione! You have to be open minded and give people a chance. You can't just rule them out so quickly!" Ginny ranted.

"But-"

"No, no buts, you are going to get to know him and see if it could work." Ginny said with a determined look on her face.

"But he's-"

"I know he's not exactly your idea of a perfect guy but this is just for experience! Surely you could get to-"

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she threw a pillow at the fierce redhead.

"What!"

"He's for house elves enslavement. He laughed at my S.P.E.W pin."

"Oh," Ginny blushed and was quiet for a moment. "Okay, he won't work at all. Hey, how about Dean Thomas?"

"Dean?" Hermione repeated as she winced at the thought. "No way, I see him too much to like him in that way."

"Really?" Ginny asked thoughtfully with a devilish gleam in her eye.. "I think he's kind of cute. Maybe after Michael." She shrugged her shoulders. "So it has to be someone you don't know too well? That does limit the choices down a bit. Unless you date a Slytherin." Ginny joked.

Hermione gagged. "Don't even joke about something like that! Well, you keep thinking for me, I have to go to the library to work on an essay for Potions."


	2. Chapter 2

Settled in her usual spot in the library, Hermione breathe in the familiar book smell. Parchment, fresh and old, leatherbound books were always her favorite smells in the world. She loved this spot out of the entire Hogwarts. Unlike the other students who usual sat at the open tables in the middle, she preferred to sit in the left corner where there were individual desks with its own wall surrounding it like a muggle's office cubical. Yet these desks was always able to fit all her books no matter how many she had, still giving her room to stretch out and do her homework. 

After working on her essay for a few moments, Hermione noticed a strange tapping noise from the desk directly across from her. When she looked up, all she saw was the back of a tall boy. Trying to concentrate on her essay, Hermione tried to block the tapping from her head. However, as though the sound knew how it was affecting her, it seemed to grow louder and louder, consuming her mind, demanding to be noticed.

Tap…Tap…Tap…TAP…TAP.

Throwing down her quill in defeat, Hermione sought out the noise to make them stop. If they didn't listen to her, surely they would listen to a Hogwarts prefect. Leaning to one side, she tried to get the boy's attention.

"Psss….excuse me….hey…" she tried to whisper softly. No response came from that desk. "Excuse me! Can you please keep it down so people can stu-Ahh!" Hermione let out a loud squeak as she leaned too far forward and her chair toppled over with her still in it.

Red-faced with her nose on the floor, Hermione struggled to get up from the weight of her wooden chair on top of her. Suddenly the weight on her back disappeared, and a shadowy face loomed over her body as it leaned in. Letting out a cry of protest, Hermione shoved the person away from her and leaped to the side. She winced as her left leg started to cramp up and ache.

"Oh, it's you." A deep voice muttered in the shadows. "Should have known you Mudbloods would be loud and so much trouble."

Hermione's voice tightened at the stranger's voice and straightened up as she glared in his direction.

"Excuse me? Who are you and why are you sulking in the shadows?" Hermione demanded as she strained her eyes to recognize the dark figure.

The figure chuckled and moved farther into the shadows. "What does it matter to you who I am and what I'm doing here? Just be grateful that it was only me witnessing your embarrassing display being a klutz rather then anyone else who would have cared."

Hermione's eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Why you-"

"Ms. Granger!" A stern shrill voice called from behind her.

Hermione spun around in surprise. "Madam Pince!"

"Ms. Granger," Madam Pince repeated in a fierce whisper. "What do you think you're doing making an uproar in the library like a…a…student?"

Hermione hung her head in shame and began to quickly gather her books. "I'm sorry Madam Pince, this will never happen again." Hermione said as she shoved her books into her bag. "But it wasn't just me it was-" She pointed behind her and turned around in the direction of the rude boy. Her eyes became two brown orbs of confusion as she realized that he vanished.

"But…but he was just…"Hermione spluttered as she whipped around to find the missing guy.

"Ms. Granger, it is getting late and I suggest you should go straight to your house before I take points from you with the entire ruckus you made." Madam Pince said grimly.

"Yes, ma'me," Hermione quickly replied. She picked up the fallen chair and turned to leave.

"Oh my," Madam Pince said as she picked up a book from the floor. "He's always leaving his books behind. Ms. Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione replied as she turned around.

The older woman waved a book under her nose. "Can you please give this book back to Blaise Zabini when you can? I know you're both in the same year."

Hermione automatically took the book from her hands and stared at Madam Pince in confusion. "Excuse me? You mean Blaise Zabini was here in the library?"

"Why, yes, he's always at that same desk every night." Madam Pince said as she picked up some loose papers from the ground and walked back to her seat.

As Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor house, she looked down at the book in her hand, expecting to see a Dark Arts or Slytherin book. However, much to her surprise, the book in her hand, the very book that Madam Pince claimed was for Blaise Zabini the proud Slytherin, was none other than "Muggles and Their Contraptions – _How They Survive Life Wihout Magic_".

"…then I've decided that perhaps you need someone older then you, more mature." Ginny rambled as she ate her kippers. "A sixth or seventh year would be okay right? You don't know them…"

Hermione, oblivious to Ginny's ramblings, ate her toast in silence as she snuck a glance at the Slytherin table. As usual Malfoy was sitting at the head as though he was a king on his throne. As he waved his arms around, he bragged about all the presents his mum had sent him this morning. His annoying posse, Crabbe and Goyle, listened intently as though Malfoy was lecturing them on the secret of life. Pansy gazed at him adoringly as she fed him grapes and bits of breakfast. Yet Hermione's attention was not on them, but rather on a quiet boy on the left of Malfoy. Blaise Zabini ate his breakfast silently, ignoring the noise and chaos around him. Every once in a while he'd nod absentmindedly at Malfoy's comments. Yet Hermione suspected that nothing Malfoy said was going through Zabini's head.

"So what do you think Hermione?" Ginny questioned as she buttered another piece of toast after her speech.

"What-Er." Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts. "I think it's a great idea."

"Really? So you think after breakfast we should-" Ginny continued enthusiastically.

Just then Blaise picked up his bookbag and started toward the door. He paused at the Gryffindor table for a few seconds and continued on his way out.

"Sorry Ginny, but I forgot that I left Snape's paper-essay in the room-my room." Hermione interrupted Ginny as she pushed her chair back and grabbed her bag. "I'll catch up with you later okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she hurried out the door, intent on returning Zabini his book.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking around the corridors, Hermione started to jog down the stairs to catch up to Zabini. Not noticing an invisible step, she let out a small yip as she started to plummet down the stairs. Suddenly a hand gripped her forearm and pulled her back to safety. Stumbling over her own feet, Hermione tripped as she turned to see her rescuer. With a loud thump, they both landed on the jagged stone ground. Luckily for Hermione, she landed on a soft spot. Unlucky for her rescuer, the soft spot she landed on was him. 

"Geez Granger, how much do you weigh?" Blaise mumbled as he tried to get up with Hermione still wrapped around his waist. "I know my robe is a bit loose on me but you don't have to hold on to me there like a belt."

Red-faced, Hermione slowly let go of Blaise's waist and pushed herself up. She swept her bushy hair behind her ears and started to pick up her books. Blaise pushed himself up and winced as he felt the soreness on his back.

"Thanks a lot, I don't need any help after being a stupid cushion. Just save your books." Blaise muttered to himself. "I've heard about your stubbornness and your insufferable brain but nobody said anything about you being so clumsy."

Hermione dropped her books guilty and stood up. "Um, so are you okay?" she asked uncomfortably, not accustomed to talking to Slytherins rather then the words 'Shove off' or 'minus 10 points'.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay with my back burning like hell and scraps in areas you wouldn't want to know about." Blaise said sarcastically. "Next time just watch where you're going. No need to rush off, class isn't for another half an hour." With that said he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione called out with an outstretched hand. "I just wanted to…I needed to…"

"Yes, Granger, you can apologize and thank me graciously later. I need to go check on my injuries before class starts." Blaise cockily said with a trace of impatience in his voice. Without even turning his head, he continued to walk away.

"But I needed to-" Hermione repeated as she started to chase after him. Slipping on her quill, she flew into him again. This time he turned in the nick of time to catch her.

"Geez, woman, you're such a bother you know that?" He said tiredly said as he held her waist until she regained her balance.

"Well, sorry! I just wanted to-" Hermione started to say as she looked up at his face and lost her train of thought. His face loomed over hers with a serious look on his face. She scanned his face, from his wavy black locks to his finely arched brows. Lingering a split second on his firmly sculpted lips, her gaze drifted to his chocolate brown eyes with the slightest golden flecks. A trace of annoyance flashed in his eyes which shook Hermione from the spell his eyes cast on her.

"Let me go!" She snarled as she shoved him away from her. She wobbled a bit when he suddenly released her but held her balance.

"And sudden temper tantrums. My my another little secret that nobody knows about." Blaise said with a slight Malfoy-like smirk.

"For your information, Madam Pince asked me to return your book about certain contraptions." Hermione said tightly as she fished in her bag for the book.

"What are you getting at Gran-" Blaise eyes widen as he realized what book she was talking about. He shuffled his hair about nervously and cleared his throat with embarrassment. "That book's not-erm I mean I don't…wouldn't care…"

"My, you're not so quickly with the smart comments are you now?" Hermione said smugly as her hand closed over the book.

"Hermione!" Harry called out. "We were wondering where you went." Ron and Ginny was right behind him as they approached Hermione. Taking in her scattered books and disheveled appearance, Harry gave her a concern look. "Are you oka- Zabini!" Harry angrily cried as he caught sight of the Slytherin.

Ron shoved Hermione behind him as he glared at Blaise. "What do you want?" He asked with a trace of disgust in his voice.

"Ron, it's okay I just tripped and Zabini-" Hermione muttered as she struggled to get past Ron and Harry to stood before her like a wall protecting her from Blaise.

"Tripped! I'm sure you had something to do with it Slytherin. You better stay away from Hermione." Ron warned Blaise with a threatening step forward.

"Ron," Hermione repeated. "Zabini was just-"

"Of course I had something to do with it." Blaise replied smoothly. "You wouldn't expect me to see a Gryffindor Mudblood all alone and not do anything about it would you?"

"Why you-" Ron and Harry angrily said as they struggled to get to Blaise with Hermione and Ginny holding them back.

"Careful Weasley," Blaise said with a smirk. "You wouldn't want to get hurt. You're parents might have to sell the house to pay for your hospital bills." With that said, he gave Hermione a slight amused look and left.

"When I get my hands on him I'll-" Ron made many furious gestures that made his sister gasp while Harry watched in agreement. "Are okay Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "No, if you hadn't shown up I probably would have just died."

"What?!? Wait until he-" Ron angrily muttered as Ginny laughed and touched his arm.

"I think Hermione was just joking." She pointed out.

"Yes, Ron, no need to get all worked up." Hermione said with a sigh. "I actually just tripped on the stairs and would have gotten seriously hurt if Zabini didn't catch me."

"Well, I, he didn't _touch_ you anywhere when he caught you did he?" Ron seriously asked as the tips of his ears started to turn red.

Hermione let out a scream of aggravation and glared at Ron. "Yes! I let him touch me everywhere out of gratitude for catching me." She announced loudly, gathering stares from student surrounding them. With a flounce of her hair, she walked away still muttering about his nerve.

Hermione came into the library with her usual pile of books and greeted Madam Pince warmly. The librarian was still warily of Hermione from the ruckus she and Blaise caused last week. Hermione put her books on her table and casually scanned the library for a certain Slytherin. Not seeing anyone on her right, she flipped her hair out of her face and turned to her left looking right into a pair of dark brown eyes a mere foot away from her. Hermione stumbled back in surprise and once again Blaise stopped her from falling flat on her face.

"Really," Blaise said with a slight smirk. "I'm beginning to think you do this on purpose so I would keep catching you."

Hermione jerked away from the cocky Slytherin and ducked her head a bit. She slightly turned away to hide her blushing cheeks. "I was just looking for you to return your book you dropped."

"Ah, so you admit you were specifically looking for me?" Blaise innocently asked as his smirk grew.

Hermione's face flushed as she shoved the book into Blaise's arms. "Here just take it!" She snapped. With a loud huff, she stomped back to her seat muttering about arrogant Slytherins.

Noticing that Hermione chose a seat with her back to him, Blaise found it safe to it let out a soft chuckle. Strangely enough, he was starting to think the Mudblood was interesting company. It wasn't her looks that intrigued him as she looked the same as she always did. Although her buck teeth shrank a bit, she had Draco to thank for that. No, it was her attitude that caught his interest. She had the ability to look like a prim prefect, to a blushing schoolgirl, to a haughty young woman. And yesterday, Blaise could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a coy and flirty teenager. But it was gone as soon as her friends showed up.

Deciding to ruffle her feathers a bit more, Blaise strolled over to her desk. "Granger, I wasn't finished talking to y-" he stated as he mocked a stumble over her backpack and started to fall toward her.

Hermione jumped up to leap out of the way. Yet Blaise caught her around her shoulders and pulled her down toward the ground with him. At the last moment, he turned his body toward the floor so she would land on him and not get hurt. As they both landed on the ground, Hermione tried to brace some of the fall on her arms so she wouldn't land entirely on Blaise. Yet upon impact, her arms slid on the carpet and she landed right on Blaise's lips. A burst of electricity went through each of them as their lips touched. Stunned, Hermione pulled away from Blaise in surprise.

Blaise stared into Hermione's eyes and his eyes started to soften. His chocolate brown eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips for a moment. He reached out to place his hand on the back of her neck, and slowly tugged her head back down for another sweet kiss. Hermione closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to the sweet pleasure that Blaise's simple kiss could evoke in her.

Suddenly a stack of books fell to the ground, echoing throughout the entire library. The noise shook Hermione out of her spell and she quickly shoved herself off Blaise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shrieked as wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Blaise had to blink twice before realizing what happened. He pushed himself on his elbows and looked at Hermione quizzingly. She tried to ignore how attractively disheveled his hair was from her fingers in them just minutes ago. Hermione gave him a angry glare while she tried to gather her thoughts on what just happened. Seeing this, Blaise gave her a return scowl as he swiftly bounded to his feet.

"What was I doing? What the heck were you doing?" Blaise retorted back as he leaned back on a desk and crossed his arms.

"Well…I…You were the one kissing me." Hermione snapped over her shoulder as she frantically shoved her books into her bag. "When you came flying over here like a clumsy troll."

"Granger, kissing involves two people." He haughtily replied as her blush deepen. "Or did you not know that? You seem to be even more involved in it then me. Besides what we just did is more like snogging as kissing require some sort of feeling toward one another; which is too much to ask from me seeing that it's you."

Hermione snapped around in anger and hurt. Reaching out one hand, she slapped him across his right cheek. With a toss of her bushy hair, she stomped out of the library. Blaise raised one hand to his cheek and let out a sigh. He caught a glimpse of the hurt in Hermione's eyes before she slapped him. As disgusted with himself as he was, he felt ashamed for hurting her. But her simple kiss stirred him up so much that it scared him. He was always able to keep his emotions in check and keep his cool. But Hermione came by and made him feel…

"Damn," he muttered to himself as he packed his books. "I've been spending too much time in the library I'm losing my Slytherin manner. I need to spend more time with Draco."

"I've figured it out Hermione." Ginny announced as she tugged her ragged navy backpack on her shoulder. "You don't need an actual relationship. You need just a little relationship with no commitments, feelings, nor strings."

"Wait what?" Hermione came out of her daze. "Ginny, you're not making sense. How could I have a relationship that isn't a relationship?"

Ginny glanced around the crowded corridors. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They're probably still in that rubbish Divination class. They should have just given it up ages ago and taken something sensible like me." Hermione stated as she shifted the four Ancient Runes books in her arms.

"Er, right," Ginny hastily agreed. "So what I was thinking was that you need a relationship that's not a relationship. You need to get some experience with other guys. You know one that isn't your best friend. But not a serious one with feelings and commitments and such. Just to gain some experience with flirting and snogging. I think you might benefit from it don't you think?"

Hermione's face heated at Ginny's innocent mention of snogging. Her mind flashed back to being in Blaise's arms and her face flushed even more.

Noting the redness on Hermione's face, Ginny gave a big grin. "So I suppose you agree with me?" Mistaken the reason for her flush, Ginny replied. "Just give it a chance."

"Ginny?" A dark haired boy touched her on her arm. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Michael," Ginny said with a smile. Whispering to Hermione, as she walked away. "Believe me, you'll feel better afterwards." She gave Hermione a slight wink as she took Michael Corner's arm and walked with him.

Hermione smiled slightly at Ginny's antics and continued walking. Suddenly an arm grabbed her from the shadows and pulled her into the darkness. As Hermione opened her mouth to let out a scream, a streak of sunlight glittered by letting her catch a glimpse of her smiling attacker's face.

It was Blaise.


End file.
